Between Love and Death
by DemonicAngelTwin
Summary: Hi everyone! This pretty much goes without saying but I own nothing Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just pretty much a love story about Sasuke Uchiha and an oc but it has some other themes in it as well! Also the main character does briefly have another romantic interest but that is all I'm going to sayy :P Plz review and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! byeee
1. Character Info

**Info:**

Name: Miyumi Tenseiku

Nickname: Mi-Chan

Parents: Yuki Hyuga (Mother) & Daichi Tenseiku (Father)

Aunt: Ayumi Hyuga

Best Friend: Aiki Miharu (She is also not my character, she belongs to my best friend and if she posts her story on here I will link so everyone can read it too!)

Background: Yuki is a descendent of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, her older cousin Miyako Hyuga was the branch member that was sworn to protect her. After an attack on the Hyuga clan Miyako lost her life saving Yuki (who is around 13 at this point in time) and Yuki was devastated. Since Yuki was so young the main branch decided after Miyako's funeral to make Ayumi (Yuki's younger sister) take Miyako's place, trying desperately to avoid her younger sister having the same fate as her cousin she fled from Konoha and ended up in the sand village. Later on she found Daichi (who is a sand shinobi) and married him and had Miyumi (which was named after both Yuki's cousin and sister.).

Appearance: Long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail and green eyes. Yes she has kekkei genkai but I don't want to tell you what it is so that way you can experience it just as she is experiencing it! (sorry ;p) She wears a black kimono and a black ribbon in her hair (I drew some pics…maybe I will upload depending on whether you guys like this or not.)

(Note: this story is told from Miyumi's P.O.V. to make it simpler for me to write :P)


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe her…" I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair looking at the desert scenery in front of me. Thinking back at the fight I had just had with my mother, she was always far to overbearing, always trying to control everything I do. A few friends had invited me to a party near the outskirts of town to celebrate becoming genin, which she quickly shot down saying it was far too dangerous. "Ugh…she never lets me have any fun!" I sighed in frustration.

"Psst…Mi-chan!" A girl from the academy by the name of Akari popped her head up from the side of the building I was currently sitting on. She came and sat next to me. She was the closest thing I had to a friend at the academy. We would hang out from time to time but most of the time it was at school thanks to my mother's constant worrying.

"Hey Akari" I smiled warmly at her.

"Your mom won't let you go huh?" she asked.

"Nope…" I say dejectedly.

"Hmm…I think…" she trailed off causing me to look at her suspiciously which made her sigh before she continued, "listen I know your mom has her reasons but we are genin now and graduation parties only happen once… so maybe…. just this once you can…well go…" she smiled at me.

I smiled back and then answered, "…maybe just this once…"

We carefully crept down the building so we wouldn't disturb anyone or get caught by my parents. Once we were far enough away we ran towards the party at full speed. Upon arriving there were confused and surprised stares in our direction.

"Tenseiku?... I can't believe you actually made it!" said one of my male classmates who in turn handed me a drink.

"Thanks…" I replied taking the cup handed to me. Only to have Akari chime in with a wink "She snuck out!"

The night carried on and everyone was having a good time, until we heard the sound of an explosion in the direction of town. Wide-eyed I ran towards the sound.

"Miyumi wait!" Akari shouted but it was no use I had already taken off full sprint towards my house. Chaos enveloped the streets, people were screaming and running in every direction trying to get away from the blast. As I approached my house my eyes widened in horror as I saw a giant hole in the building. I tried approaching the house only to hear the sound of my mother screaming as loud as she could, "MIYUMI IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

I did as she said, I turned and ran as fast and as far as I could until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed from exhaustion and drifted into the blackness I didn't know where I was, I only knew that I was no longer in the sand village.


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open to a bright room and a figure hovering over me. I sit up fast only to be pulled back down by the figure. "She's awake!" she yells and I squirm to be free of her grasp. "I need you to calm down. You're in a hospital. They found you collapsed outside the village and brought you here." She said firmly but calm enough to make me relax. As my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around. This place didn't look like the hospital I was used to. I narrowed my eyes and asked her, "Where am I?"

"Konoha" she replied, "Based on the headband that you are wearing you are a sand ninja correct?"

"…Yeah…" I replied sadly.

"The Hokage has asked me to notify him when you awoke so if you don't mind I will go find him now." She smiled and walked out of the room. After she left all I had left to do was to sit there and wonder what had become of my parents. My mother had sounded so desperate I just reacted, I should have stayed and fought…..no I should have never left in the first place. I put my head in my hand and just sit there in frustration. My parents were both ninja but I can't help feeling that me being there could have helped in some way even if I was just a distraction to help them get away I could've helped. I sighed, I can't help but feel so useless…. I am such a failure as a ninja and as a daughter. I don't even know which of their Kekkei Genkai I have because it hasn't awoke in me…or maybe I don't even have one…mother has always had her Byakugan and father had access to his at age six…. I am twice that age and don't even show signs that I will ever get it.

Just as my thoughts were getting darker and darker I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw an old man dressed in white and red garments with a fire symbol on his hat. I got up and quickly bowed respectfully realizing who was in front of me. He chuckled and smiled at me, "So I take it you know who I am?" he asked. I simply nodded and he continued, "Not much of a talker I see….Can you at least tell me your name?" I nodded and spoke meekly, "My name is…. Miyumi Tenseiku." "Ahh… I see.." he said and puffed on his pipe, "I took the liberty of requesting a meeting with the Kazekage..."

"WHAA?" I exclaim rather loudly with panicked eyes. He snickered and said, "I saw your headband so I called and told him that I found a young female ninja passed out outside of our village…*puff* he said he'll be here tomorrow morning… until then please have a look around the village try not to wander too far….*puff* you will sleep here tonight." He smiled and walked off still leaving me in shock.

I decided to walk off to find something to eat, I checked my wallet and I still had some money left over from what they gave me as a graduation present. I walked until I found a sign that read "Ichiraku Ramen" I walked up and ordered a bowl. While I was slowly eating my ramen I looked over and saw a blonde boy shoveling in as much ramen as he could, he kept shouting more and ate until he looked like he might explode. As if just noticing me he moved over a couple seats and started talking, "Hi there! My name is Naruto what's yours?" he grinned sheepishly. "Miyumi." I said quietly and looked down. This only caused him to inch closer to me. "That's a really nice name! Say, you think we could be friends?" he asked. "Thanks….and um…sure." I smiled at him. "I JUST MADE A FRIEND, BELIEVE IT!" he exclaimed earning a small laugh from me. He sure was kind I wonder if everyone in this village is that friendly. He talked to me for a while and told me that he was eating so much so he could get ready to take his exam to become a genin in a couple weeks. I told him where I was from but didn't mention the fact that I am only here because someone attacked my home. I said goodnight to Naruto and headed back to the hospital for a good night's rest before meeting with the Kazekage and Hokage the next morning.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke early the next morning and waited for someone to come get me for the meeting. A lazy looking gray haired ninja walked in and said "You Miyumi?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"The Hokage will see you now" he said and then just puffed away and a cloud of smoke. I was slightly baffled that I didn't even catch his name but decided not to question it and just walked to the Hokage's office. Just as I arrived I saw sand ninja escorting the Kazekage away from the Hokage's office. Although this slightly confused me I decided to just keep walking into the Hokage's office. As I walked in I saw the Hokage with a disgruntled look on his face unlike the calm one he was wearing the day before. "Miyumi" he said in a very official tone, "the Kazekage thinks that it would be in your best interest to stay here for the time being." I looked at him in disbelief "what about my parents?" I asked and a saddened voice. "They have been taken out of the village but the sand ninja believe that they are still alive." he sounded concerned at this last part making me feel uneasy. "Your mother was from Konoha correct? A Hyuga if I remember correctly…" he stated. "Yeah…but…" I started but didn't know where to go with my argument I was just so confused about everything that has happened. "The Kazekage asked me to take you in and allow you to continue training as a leaf shinobi. However, I cannot allow you to just start off as a genin here so you will have to take the genin exams over again." I stood there shocked at everything unraveling in front of me and couldn't find words to express the mix of emotions that were running through my head. "Now about housing…" he trailed off before continuing "Kakashi" he said and shortly afterwards the gray haired ninja from earlier puffed into the room. "She said it was alright if she stayed with her" Kakashi stated before turning to leave again. "Kakashi…" the Hokage started but didn't finish because Kakashi just nodded and looked at me. "You coming?" Kakashi said and I could see the faint outline of a smile beneath. I just looked at him and started following him. He led me to a house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard the voice of a girl yell from the otherside of the door. When it swung open I saw a girl with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled at me and said, "You must be Miyumi. My name is Aiki nice to meet you roomie!" she smiled at me. Now fully grasping the situation I turned around to thank Kakashi but when I looked to where he was standing before there was no one there. I wonder if he always does that. I looked over at Aiki who was rolling her eyes. "Don't worry he always does that" she said sounding slightly annoyed. As I settled in she gave me some clothes to wear for the night and showed me to a room.

I laid down in bed after showering and changing but found myself unable to fall asleep. I sighed and walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink. As I was heading back to my room I saw someone sitting on the couch in the living room. "Having trouble sleeping?" a familiar voice asked. "Aiki… yeah I guess everything that has happened just finally sunk in" I sighed and looked at her. "Want to talk?" she asked. I nodded and sat next to her on the couch putting my glass of water on the end table. We talked all night about what happened to me and just trying to find a way to feel normal again after everything. She seemed to speak from experience but when I asked about her parents she just fell silent and I felt it was better if I didn't pry. She said that she would help train me to make shadow clones so I could pass my exam, she said that it would be best if I didn't make sand clones. She seemed to know an awful lot about me but I guess Kakashi probably told her about me before I moved in. She was originally from the sound village I did get at least that much about her past. She said that she had graduated last year from the academy despite being the same age as me and she was put on Gai-sensei's team, which apparently was Kakashi's biggest rival. We talked about all sorts of different topics before finally feeling exhausted and heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning and found Aiki in the kitchen making eggs. "Hungry?" she asked and put some eggs on a plate for me and handed me utensils to eat with. "Hey the Hokage gave me this and told me we should get you a couple outfits before you start at the academy tomorrow" she said as she threw a sack of money on the table. After eating and writing a thank you letter to the Hokage we went in search of new clothes. It seemed we went in nearly every store in Konoha and we came home with a lot of bags. Aiki excitedly insisted that I try my new outfits on and so I did. "That sure is a lot of black…" she said looking at the clothes tossed in every which direction on my bedroom floor. "Well yeah it is my favorite color and plus it suits ninjas very well right? I mean it's easier to be stealthy at night in black" I smiled and started putting my new clothes away as I talked to her.

The next morning I got up and dressed in a set of my new clothes and Aiki showed me where the academy was. I walked in and instant hushed whispers came from the crowd. Iruka-sensei introduced himself to me before class started and had me stand up and introduce myself to the class. I saw a few open seats one next to a ravened haired boy with an emotionless expression on his face and another next to a girl with short dark hair and purple eyes that reminded me of my mother. I sat next to the girl and introduced myself again she smiled and stammered out her name. "M-m-m-y na-name is Hi-hinta Hyu-hyuga" she smiled and an instant look of shook overtook my face. She was from the Hyuga clan…the same clan as mother. Just as I finally got over this fact the door slammed open and a loud voice yelled "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei!" that voice sounds so familiar...As he turned around I got a good glimpse of him….Spikey blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Naruto?" I blurted out and all eyes turned to me. "Miyumi?" he looked over and started walking towards me with a big smile on his face. "What are you doing here I thought you were going to go…." He started but was quickly cut off by Iruka-sensei. "Naruto will you please make your way towards a seat and actually allow me to teach!" exclaimed a rather annoyed sounding Iruka-sensei. Before he started walking I whispered "I'll tell you about it later but for now will you not tell anyone where I'm from?" I asked and he quickly smiled at me as an answer. "thanks…" I whispered and he took a seat next to the raven haired boy and received glares from nearly almost all the females in the room. As I was looking at all the evil looks Naruto was receiving I looked over at Hinata who instead was beet red standing there as if she was in shock. I nudged her elbow trying to get her attention she leaned in close to me and I asked in a hushed tone, "why are pretty much all the girls giving Naruto death glares?"

"N-nearly all the girls here have a c-crush on S-sasuke" she whispered back stammering less than she was previously. I looked around the room and the only ones that weren't giving him death glares were her and well ….me. "You mean every single one of these girls has a crush on him except the two of us?" I whispered slightly louder causing a few girls sitting nearby to give us death glares instead. Her face slightly flushed again and she nodded yes. I looked over at the raven haired boy, sure he looked cute and all but he also looked angry….like nothing else mattered to him other than the object of his anger….whatever it may be.

Whenever lunchtime came I asked Hinata if she would like to join me which she hesitantly accepted. We sat under a tree just right outside the academy and were starting to dig into our food as we heard a loud voice yell my name. We turned and saw Naruto with a sloppily packed lunch running towards us. He wanted to know if he could join us which I immediately accepted. For whatever reason Hinata's face was red almost the entire way through lunch. She changed deeper shades of red whenever Naruto would get close to her and I giggled finally understanding what was happening. She was so shy she probably had trouble expressing minor things it's no wonder Naruto was clueless about her having a crush on him. All I knew is that it was nice to finally have some friends to hang out with. The rest of the day at the academy was pretty uneventful and I walked home saying goodbye to Naruto and Hinata. When I arrived home Aiki was waiting for me and said it was time to start training.


	6. Chapter 5

I have spent the past couple weeks training as hard as I could to make shadow clones. After I had one lousy clone it picked up fast and I was able to make three identical clones of me. Thanks to Aiki working so hard to train me I finally felt prepared for the exam today. As I got there I was met at the door by Hinata and Naruto came a few minutes after I had arrived. Naruto gave us a pep talk about how we should all try our bests and when the time for the exam came everyone but Naruto could make a realistic clone. He was so sad but told us that he would get it next time and told us that he was happy for Hinata and me. It was so disheartening to see him that way he usually was so cheerful and I could tell Hinata was down about it too. I rushed home after saying goodbye to my friends to tell Aiki the good news. As I ran in the house I saw three men and another girl standing in the living room, Aiki walked in seemingly from getting tea for everyone. "Mi-chan... soooo how'd it go?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice. I pulled out my headband and showed her with a big grin on my face. "Isn't the power of youth beautiful?" said the older male in the group with tears streaming down his face. "It is Gai-sensei!" said one of younger males that looked exactly like him…he also had tears running down his face and I looked at the two in disbelief…. I mean I'm glad that they're happy for me but I don't even know them… I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I looked at the other faces in the crowd the last guy left was looking at me…observing me for what reason I didn't know but those eyes they were that of a Hyuga I'm sure of it. The girl looked over and smiled at me. "Say Aiki-chan are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Aiki smiled and said "This is Mi-chan. Mi-chan this is Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei!" pointing at each one of them as she named them. I went to go get some tea and get ready for bed as they continued to talk about a mission they had to do tomorrow. After settling and bed I heard the door creak open and Aiki popped her head in "Hey sorry we couldn't celebrate more we just have a big mission coming up tomorrow." She said apologetically. I smiled and said "Don't worry about it! It was nice enough to have your sensei give you the last couple weeks off so you could focus on training me!" she smiled and just as she was about to leave I called out to her, "Hey Aiki?"  
"Yeah?" she said waiting for me to finish my thought.

"So Neji is a Hyuga huh?" I asked. She looked a bit flustered at first but then she seemingly understood why I was asking.

"Yeah…" she said as she continued to tell me what she knew about him. It then dawned on me after listening to her talk about him why she had been so flustered earlier when I mentioned him. I looked at her with wide eyes to which she gave me a puzzled look. "You like him don't you?" I asked sticking my tongue out at her in a childish manner. "N-no." she replied stammering. "LIAR!" I yelled at her and she laughed at my tone seemingly defeated. "Fine I like him!" she admitted. "I knew it!" I yelled. The rest of the night we spent talking and joking around until we both decided it was best to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I headed to the academy today we would find out which teams we would be placed on. I really hope that I will be on Hinata's team. As I arrived I saw a blonde sitting in a seat with a big smirk on his face. "Mi-chan Hi!" Naruto said adjust his headband on his forehead to show me that he had indeed somehow passed. I smiled and asked him how he managed to do that and he explained the situation that had occurred the night before. Iruka walked into the classroom and cleared his throat, "Today you will be put into teams of three and one team of four because we had a last minute graduate." As we all anxiously awaited being called. Team 7 was called and Naruto was happy to be with Sakura and Sakura was happy to be with Sasuke and then, "…and Tenseiku Miyumi." I looked over to my new group and smiled however the only one that seemed to be happy about me being in the group was Naruto. "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble for you" I whispered to Hinata who just blushed in return. I walked over and sat near my new team receiving a smile from Naruto, a glare from Sakura, and Sasuke….well he didn't even look over at me… Well this should be fun. Iruka told us where to meet our new sensei tomorrow and then dismissed us.

As I was leaving to head home I heard Sakura call my name and I turned around with a smile. "Yes Sakura?" I asked as pleasantly as I could muster considering all of the cold glares she had been giving me after finding out that I was on her team. "Listen, Sasuke is mine, he's already taken so you just need to back off okay?" she said in a threatening tone which really irritated me to a point beyond comprehension. "No I think you need to listen or at least pay attention!" I shouted at her causing a scared look to form on her face and quickly vanish into a determined one but I couldn't take it anymore, ever since I met her she has treated me with such hostility and I have done nothing wrong and I didn't even have a crush on Sasuke. "I have no desire to be with Sasuke! I haven't even spoke to him once since being here and you come here and jump down my throat because you think I have a thing for him but I don't nor have I shown ANY signs of being remotely interested in him so just BACK OFF!" I screamed and stomped away. Ugh… I can't believe her. I mean seriously not only am I not interested in him but he's not interested in her. Whatever I just need to go home and take a hot bath and drink some tea to calm me down. After arriving and taking a bath and having some tea I sit down on the sofa next to Aiki. "That bad huh?" she asks peering up from her book. I sighed and said "Yeah… I have a strange team…"

"Who's on your team?" she asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and….Sakura Haruno…" I said Sakura's name with gritted teeth. Aiki laughed and asked, "What happened?" I explained what had just happened to her and she laughed yet again. "I can't believe you freaked out on her like that" she said.

"Yeah well she had it coming….She's been rude to me since I've moved here I just…..snapped." I sighed placing my head in my hands. "…Say Aiki…. Do you know about Sasuke? I mean… it's just…. He's so quiet…and I don't foresee him opening up to me… I just want to know who my teammates are and well I already know Naruto well and have definitely seen enough of Sakura for today… it's just…. I mean I know nothing about him…." I tried conveying my concern but Aiki only looked down with a sad expression on her face. "I heard…. He's the only one left you know… his brother slaughtered his clan and spared only him…" she said remorsefully. My eyes went wide and I couldn't stop the pain that I had felt for him in that moment. I looked down and asked, "So…what happened to his brother?"

"He fled the village and is now an S rank criminal... and a member of the Akatsuki." She stated and I felt another pang in my chest and the only thing I could think of was why would someone do that to their own family… and why he would leave Sasuke alive it just seemed like it would torture him to the point where he was now… isolation… I had noticed that Sasuke didn't really have any friends despite the masses of girls that flocked around him… he had no one to open up to… "Well that settles it… if anything I will at least try to be a friend to him!" I smiled but only to receive a skeptical glance from Aiki. "At LEAST?...and what about your death threat from Sakura?" she laughed. "That's not what I meant!" I raised my hands in defense to hide the blush that crept across my cheeks in embarrassment. "I just mean someone has to at least try to understand right? Besides I doubt that fawning over him would even help… he already has plenty of that from every other girl in the school….as for Sakura she doesn't scare me! I train hard and could take her down pretty easily if it ever came to that!" I smiled feeling triumphant. After talking to Aiki I said goodnight and headed for my room to get some sleep before meeting my new sensei tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to find it wasn't even dawn yet. Sighing I got up and got ready for the day and dressed in my usual attire and headed to the training grounds where Aiki has been training me. After a few hours of practice I saw that the sun was finally rising signaling that it was getting close to the time that was set to meet our new sensei. I rushed over to the classroom where we were set to meet and looked around to see if any of my teammates had arrived yet. I realized that the lights weren't even on yet and looking up at the clock I realized that I had arrived a few hours early, I flicked the switch to the on position and watched as the room became illuminated.

Nearly an hour had past and there was nothing to do. Staring off into space I started thinking about how I had managed to become a ninja of the leaf village and started feeling rather depressed. My heart ached as I thought of my parents, I just hoped they were okay…or at least alive… Just as I was becoming consumed in my depression I heard the door creak open.

I looked over to see that it was Sasuke and he was wearing the same expression as always…he looked so hollow. He looked directly at me and without saying a word continued to a seat that was a couple of rows away from me. I mentally sighed thinking of how I needed someone to talk to so I could distract myself from worrying about my parents. I knew I was not going to get that distraction from Sasuke….he had barely said a full sentence to me since I had moved here. I really wish Aiki was here right now she had always known how to cheer me up when I got into one of these slumps. Then I recalled the conversation that we had the night prior. Sasuke…he had lost his whole family by his brother's hands…and I had made a vow to try to be a friend to him; albeit I made the vow to myself and the only other person who knew about it was Aiki but I made it none the less.

I got up from my seat and started walking towards him; he cautiously eyed me as I approached him. "Good morning!" I said with as good of a smile as I could muster up considering my depression that was only now subsiding into the determination that I needed to try to break the steely exterior which was Sasuke's personality. "Hmph" was all he replied while looking away from me. "I guess you aren't a morning person huh?" he glared at me like I had struck a nerve but didn't reply. Ugh… this was excruciatingly awkward. "Soooo… umm, you're early too?" I desperately grasped for a common ground between us but it ended up coming out more as a question than a statement. He looked at me strangely but still didn't reply. I could feel the anger bubbling up within me due to the current impasse of the apparently one-sided conversation.

Trying to calm myself down a paused for a few minutes to give him a while to contribute to any part of this conversation. He looked up at me with a glare and promptly looked away afterwards to pretend that I wasn't trying to converse with him. At that point I had reached the cap of my frustration. I grunted and started speaking in a menacing tone, "Can't you say anything?" He turned back to me with a glare and said "What do you want?" his tone was eerily calm and threatening. "Obviously to talk since that's what I've been trying to do for a half an hour" I retorted undaunted by his tone. His facial features contorted to an angry state before returning mostly to normal. "I have no interest in you, find someone else to be the object of your affection." He stated coldly. I felt my eye twitching from sheer annoyance, rage building up inside of me, "Let's get something straight you are not nor ever will be the object of my affection! You are such a pompous ass! I don't even know you so how can you even think that!" He looked at me bewildered and shocked so I took this as my chance to finish my little rant. "For crying out loud we are going to be on the same team so I just figured that we should at least be on friendly terms if we are going to trust each other on missions!" I stomped back to my seat and tried to think of anything to distract myself until the rest of the team arrived.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I'm trying to update little by little but I assure you I am updating! Also, I just want everyone to know that the rating of this story might change... I'm thinking of adding a lemon...maybe. It wouldn't be until later on in the story but still... I'm debating it! Well that's all I have to say for now! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and please review to let me know how I'm doing!~

-Story Start-

After an hour or so of staring at nothing and eventually calming down Naruto and Sakura had arrived. Sakura squealed and ran over to sit next to Sasuke as soon as she walked through the door causing me to sigh in annoyance to how obnoxious she was being so early in the morning. Naruto was equally as giddy when he came in and spoke in a voice as loud as normal causing me to slightly cringe but I smiled and greeted him none the less.

~four hours later~

Ugh…we were told to come to this room four hours ago to meet our sensei. After listening to Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Naruto practically screaming about how he wanted ramen for four hours I was ready to start bashing my head off the desk in front of me. Naruto being the prankster that he is started to put a chalkboard eraser on the corner of the door; I rolled my eyes at him. Sakura was yelling at him to stop it even though she was smiling mischievously as well. Sasuke finally spoke up, "Naruto you idiot, our sensei is a jonin do you really think he is going to fall for that?" he chastised. As if on que the door opened and the eraser fell right on our new sensei's head. All four of our eyes widened with surprise and we almost fell out of our chairs in disbelief. This was followed by a range of different emotions… Naruto was on the ground laughing, Sakura looked mortified and she started groveling saying it was all Naruto's idea, Sasuke looked even more annoyed than usual but stayed quiet, I still was staring in shock at the appearance of our new sensei. "Kakashi?" I questioned. "My first impression….I hate you all." He said with a fake smile spread across his face. "… and I am your sensei now so you will address me as so Miyumi." He said eyes turning to me.

He brought us to the roof of the building. "Let's see…why don't you introduce yourselves?" said Kakashi sounding as though he didn't particularly care to be doing this. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" asked Sakura. "What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies…..something like that..." replied Kakashi. "Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi went first but he didn't really tell us anything other than his name… typical Kaskashi. Naruto went next and talked about mostly ramen and then about his dream of becoming Hokage. Then was Sakura….I'm not exactly sure if you would even consider that an introduction she said her name and then kept looking over at Sasuke and squealing…ugh… I think she gave me a migraine. "And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked Sakura. "NARUTO!" she exclaimed…rather loudly. 'Well that's rude!' I thought. "Miyumi, why don't you go next?" asked Kakashi. "My name is Miyumi Tenseiku. I like making new friends and getting to know them. I hate people who make assumptions about other people without first knowing them…" I glared at Sakura and then at Sasuke. My hobbies…I don't know training and hanging out with friends I guess. My dream…my dream is to figure out what has happened to my family and get them back to their village safe." As I finished I noticed all eyes were on me…Kakashi looked at me with an empathetic expression, Naruto looked the same, Sakura looked shocked, and Sasuke looked at me as if I'd finally piqued some amount of curiosity within him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke started, "…there are many things that I hate and not a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man." He finished. 'Sasuke…your wounds are still as fresh as mine aren't they…' I thought as I looked at him. "Well you all certainly have unique personalities, and I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." After Naruto and Sakura were done complaining Kakashi bid us farewell but then turned around and told us not to eat breakfast or we would throw up. He also mentioned how only nine of us who graduated will actually pass.

I looked over, observing them as Sakura tried to ask Sasuke out to which he promptly refused and started walking off. I started walking in the same way as him as I heard Naruto and Sakura bickering in the distance. "Hey Sasuke…" I started. He stopped walking "Miyumi." I blinked slightly being a bit confused of his talkativeness. He looked over waiting for me to continue. "Um…I was about to head the place I've been training…Would you like to….you know…train together. It might give us an advantage if we train together before the survival training that Kakashi is having us do tomorrow… Plus I kind of have a couple of things I would like to talk to you about, which we could do on the way…" I rambled. "Fine." He said and waited for me to take the lead to the training ground, I caught up to him and we started walking.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** ** _Hey guys hope all is well! I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! I'm trying to update this as often as I can but life n' stuff... lol anyways... I was also having major writer's block trying to figure out how to write this part as well as keeping Sasuke in character while also showing the development of the relationship between them. If you could please review and let me know how you think the story is going and if you think there's something that I could improve! Thanks for reading! -D.A.T._**

We walked down the road for a while until I was sure there wasn't any prying ears around. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me waiting patiently for me to talk. "I'm sorry…" I said looking down to my feet as I walked. "…I know I've been kind of rude to you…" I sighed and looked him in the eyes as I slowed my pace slightly to show my sincerity. "I just….I wanted to befriend you for my own selfish reasons." I paused taking a breath. "I'm not sure if you heard what happened to me before I came here. I will tell you if you want… I just… I saw it in your eyes earlier…." I looked down in shame. "I was so busy trying to find someone that I could relate to that I didn't notice that your pain still haunts you…and for that I'm truly sorry… I had no right to assume that your pain was the same as mine…" as I finished I fought back the tears stinging my eyes. I looked at Sasuke to try to determine what was going through his head; I saw his arms lightly shaking. This further upset me and I started speaking again. "I'm sorry Sasuke….I understand if you can't forgive me or hate me even…" looking ahead and took a breath to start again but felt something around my wrist. I looked over and saw that Sasuke had stopped walking completely and grabbed a hold of my wrist to stop me from walking farther. He was looking to the ground making it impossible to read his expression. "I don't hate you…" he said without a hint of emotion. "I remember that feeling… I had no one to talk to…no one that understood… you can tell me… if you want…"he finished. I felt my eyes soften as I looked at him. "Thanks… if you want you can tell me your story as well." I said softly while grabbing his wrist softly with both hands. We looked at each other a bit puzzled by the sudden development of friendship between us but it quickly faded and we let our arms fall to our sides, releasing our grip from one another.

We walked a little farther and arrived at the training grounds. "Well this is it!" I said trying to change the odd mood from earlier. "How about we talk a bit after some training?" I said with a smirk. He simply nodded. I took a stance and asked "Are you ready?" He took a stance farther away from me and we began our match. Hours later we looked at each other panting, every attack was blocked on either side which had made us completely exhausted. "Not bad…Uchiha" I said through heavy breaths. He smirked and said "Not bad yourself Tenseiku." I laughed a little and said "Well let's call it a tie for now and finish this match another time… after all we do have to get up early tomorrow for survival training." He replied, "Fine with me…" we both collapsed on the ground. "Want to talk while we recuperate enough to walk home?" I slightly laughed because of how exhausted we both were. "Sure…" he replied a little indifferent. So I sat up and scooted a little closer to him and started telling him everything that had happened before I came to the leaf village. He sat and listened the whole time saying nothing and nodding occasionally to let me know that he was listening. I stood up after telling him what had happened. He just stared at me for a while and muttered softly "I'm sorry…" he looked down. "Hey I'm okay!" I smiled at him a bit. "I'm going to find them and make that bastard pay for what he did. That's my dream now…my purpose…" I paused to look at him again "I have made new friends and have become stronger… there's still hope… that's what I'll hold onto for now…" He stared at me for a few minutes seemingly dumbfounded by my positive attitude. I knew the chances of them being alive was slim, but if they took them for their Kekkei Genkai there was still a chance that the might be alive. I shuttered thinking of the horrible things that they would have to endure if that were the case… but at least they would still be alive.

I sighed and tried to shake off the depressing mood that I was feeling. I looked at Sasuke seemingly deep in though sitting on the ground still. I held my hand out to him and said "Here." He took the hint and grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. Since my body was still a bit tired it wobbled a bit after Sasuke was off the ground. He noticed and grabbed my arm before I could fall over. I smiled sheepishly at him and muttered a thanks. I gently shook off his arm and tried walking towards the direction of my house, again my vision swayed slightly and I stumbled to keep my balance. I heard a sigh from behind me and felt an arm go around my back to balance me. I muttered another thanks and again tried to escape his grasp but he held onto me firmly. "I'll walk you home tonight…" he said sighing. I don't want to be a burden to him after finally establishing our friendship. I sucked up a gust of wind to try and protest but he cut me off. "You can barely stand let alone walk… its fine… just don't make a habit out of it okay?" he stated in a serious tone. I let out the air I just sucked in and nodded to him.

We made our way back to my house with his arm supporting me the entire way there. As we reached the doorstep I thanked him once more and said my farewell to him. He just shrugged and waved as he was leaving. I unlocked the door and went inside and took a hot shower to get the mud off of my body. Happily sighing at the warmth I washed myself and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock and realized that I had three hours before I had to get up for Kakashi-sensei's training. "Ugh…." I grunted in annoyance as I thought about the lack of sleep. 'I kind of feel bad for keeping Sasuke up this long… and he had to walk home after he came here too… I'll have to apologize tomorrow…but for now I need sleep." I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

*yawn* I stretched as my eyes adjusted to the room. "AHH!" I screamed as I frantically changed from my pajamas to my regular clothes. Aiki came skidding into the room kunai in hand. "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked as she brandished her kunai looking around the room. "I'm sooo late!" I screamed sloppily tying my hair up. "Geez…you scared me! It's not even dawn how can you be late?" she asked placing her kunai down on the dresser. "We were supposed to be super early today for survival training!" I said hurrying to finish my morning routine. "Will you slow down? You're making me dizzy!" Aiki said with swirls forming in her eyes. "NO! I've got to leave like now!" I screamed looking towards Aiki while simultaneously opening the front door and dashing outwards only to collide with something. "Ow…" I said rubbing my head with my eyes clothes. "Tch…" I heard from directly below me.

I started slowly opening my eyes but my attention was directed in the other direction as I heard Aiki bust out laughing. "Geez, get a room you two!" she said while still snickering. "Huh?" I murmured still completely confused. I looked down to see Sasuke underneath me, face beet red, in what seemed like a compromising position. "Sasuke?" I questioned while feeling the heat rise to my own cheeks. I heard Aiki's snickering fade into the background indicating that she had left me to sort out this scene on my own. "Mi-Miyumi! What are you doing…?" he asked. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I realized that I was still straddling him. "U-um…" I tried to think of an excuse as I quickly got off of him and offered him my hand while looking away to hide the blush that I was sure painted my face. "S-sorry…" I said as I felt him grasp my hand to use as leverage to heave himself up.

I finally gained enough courage to look him in the face again although I could still feel the blush lingering from embarrassment. "H-hey! Wait a minute… why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the training grounds?" I asked confused. "Y-yeah well… you're normally early and it's an hour past the time to meet… I figured you didn't get up because of how late we were out…" he said trying to look indifferent. "Oh…my...gosh!" I heard Aiki shout from behind us. "That's where you were all night…with him…" she said her face tinted light pink started to grow darker in shades as she sat in silence with a lunch in hand, presumably imagining what I could have been doing with Sasuke all night. "W-wait! It's not what you think!" I tried to convince her. She shoved the lunch towards me. "Just take it you pervert!" she said lightly teasing and walked back into the house.

Sasuke and I walked to the set training ground in silence. Trying to shake off the awkward tension that was between us I tried thinking of any subject that wasn't related to what had just happened. "Um…Sasuke…" I started quietly. "What?" he asked sharply still not looking at me. "Um… how mad is Kakashi-sensei? I mean for me not showing up on time?" I asked. "He wasn't there when I left." He replied seemingly regaining his cool. "Oh…wait… WHAT?!" I asked in a mix of confusion and anger. He shrugged and continued walking. We walked the rest of the way in silence not really knowing what to talk about but at least it was less awkward than before.

"Sasuke! You're back!" Sakura squealed and ran over to him. I rolled my eyes annoyed with her actions. "Miyumi?" Naruto questioned while eyeing me suspiciously. "Hi Naruto!" I smiled at him while walking to sit next to him on the ground. "Why were you with Sasuke?" he asked rather loudly. I saw Sakura shoot me a glare and Sasuke looked away from the two of us. "Um…annnyways, Kakashi-sensei still hasn't arrived I see?" I said desperately trying to change the topic. This apparently fired him up and he started ranting about how late Kakashi-sensei was and Sakura chimed in. After a while everyone calmed down and we sat and waited for Kakashi-sensei to show up.

…and waited….and waited. "Ugh! Five hours late?!" Naruto grumbled in frustration. It was safe to say that we were all equally miffed at this point in time. I was two hours late and still made it here before our sensei. I had started nodding off when I heard footsteps leisurely approaching. "Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked acting aloof. "HEY YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously. "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He said smiling. Naruto grumbled and Kakashi started explaining what the rules were for the survival test. "Hey wait a minute, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked. "Well that way at least one of you ends up tied to the post and ultimately goes back to the academy. You see there are only nine students that are allowed to become genin out of the academy. Since most teams are grouped in threes, that would be only three teams that can pass. However, your team has four and thus the problem lies. This exercise is meant to eliminate the weak player from the team. As such, this does not guarantee that even three of you will make it. Whoever obtains the bell from me will pass those who don't will fail."


End file.
